The present disclosure relates to animal or pet restraints. More particularly, it relates to a leash which is illuminated by light sources such as, but not limited to, fiber optics, LEDs or any other suitable light sources especially used for walking a pet or animal during dusk or nighttime hours to increase visibility as well as safety for both the pet and pet owner or walker in dark or dimly lit situations and environments.
Walking a pet at night or at dusk can pose visibility and safety issues for pets and their owners. Being visible to automobiles, bikes, etc. can prevent injury or harm to either the pet or the pet owner or walker. Thus, there is a need for leashes and collars which are illuminated. Furthermore, lighted pet leashes add a dimension of style and fun to walking a pet.
However, a problem with some existing collars and leashes is they are often reflectively illuminated and rely on external light to trigger the reflective illumination.
Other existing leashes provide a light source that does not effectively light the entire length of the leash, thus not providing an optimum amount of illumination to the leash. Rather, these leashes only illuminate a portion of the leash, i.e., about one or two feet of the length of the leash. A problem with these leashes is they do not provide an adequate amount of lighting to the leash and do not effectively increase the safety and visibility of the pet and user.
Other leashes only illuminate a portion of or one side of the leash, e.g., the front of the leash but not the rear of the leash facing the user.
Other leashes only illuminate the leash in only one color and do not allow for multi-colored lights or sequencing of lights such as intermitted flashing, etc.
Still other existing leashes use wires to illuminate the leash which can stretch or bend and eventually break when the leash is pulled on by the user or animal, thus rendering the leash lighting defective.
Accordingly, there is a need for an illuminated animal leash which provides illumination that extends along the entire length of the leash and illuminates the entire leash front and back without using any wiring in the lighting feature and which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.